Smash Into YOu
by ShadowHunter2188
Summary: After the justice system fails her, Clary Fray's only option is to run. To disappear and hope to hell he can't find her. Detective Jace Wayland will stop at nothing to bring to justice the man who destroyed his life. Now in order to do that, he must go undercover to track down the witness and extract any information she may have. By any means necessary..


Jace Wayland took a deep breath and walked briskly out of the court room with his hands balled up in fists. He took a couple of steps forward and put his fist up to the wall. They were so close to putting that sob Valentine Morgenstern behind bars for good. He was a slick billionaire business man who laundered millions from former investors and ran a prostitution ring on the side and took pleasure in beating woman. He was also a lying murderer, but that has yet to be proven in court. He was a monster, and one whom Jace Wayland had a personal vendetta against.

He had spent the past three months trying to build a case again Morgenstern to bring him to justice. Not only for all the lives that were ruined thanks to that monster but also for Ex-girlfriend. His Ex who fell victim to his cruelty. With the thought of Aline, Jace's fingers dung into his skin. He felt his anger start to boil. The witness that was supposed to testify against Valentine retracted her testimony and changed her story, therefore aiding the son of a bitch.

Jace felt his anger rising up quickly. He pushed at the wall ready to hit it when a quiet voice spoke up.

"There's always hope," the quiet voice said.

Jace took a deep breath. "What?"

"Well..um.. You know, there's always a way to make it right. Whatever your dealing with. Whatever went wrong."

Jace stayed quiet.

"Your lucky you know. You've got options." the voice trembled. "Sometimes you mess up and there's no way to fix it."

The voice that was speaking, cracked. Jace felt an ache in the pit of his chest for this girl. She clearly was dealing with something. Her sadness washed over Jace. He stepped away from wall to look at the girl.

She was a short pretty red-head. On the outside her appearance screamed rich polished and conservative young woman who was obviously doing well for herself. But the haunted look in her eyes was a look Jace wouldn't ever get out of his head. It was a look of pure pain mixed with surrender?

Jace was just about to speak when his cell phone went off. He glanced down.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," he said as he walked away quickly. He turned around for another glance. The girl was standing with slumped shoulders and was staring at her hands. He had a moment of hesitation where he wanted to comfort the girl but he knew it wasn't his place.

…

The girl looked down at her hands and felt the tears at her eyes. She was trying to be strong but she knew there was only so long she could hold herself together for. The brief conversation with the stranger gave her a momentary sense of peace as she felt a sort of kinship with the stranger, as if they had something in common.

"Clarissa Fray?"

The girl turned around. "Um…Yes, That's me."

"I'm the prosecuting DA in the case against Mr. Morgenstern vs. the State of New York. And you are the credible witness?"

"Yes, I am."

"And your former connection to the defendant?"

"I'm… his daughter."

"I see. And are you prepared to go up on the stands speak the truth and testify against Mr. Morgenstern?"

Clary took a deep breath. "I am."

"Then follow me, they are ready for you on the stand."

Clary felt her body start to tremble as she followed the lady through the doors and into the courtroom. She felt the cold hard eyes descend on her immediately. Her blood turned to ice as she met those cool and calculating eyes of the murder.

"Hello Clarissa," his voice drawled in a cold manner.

Clary felt the cold down to her bones.

Clary made her way up to the stand where the officer came over to place her hand on the bible.

"Do you affirm to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"Then we may proceed your honor."

Clary sat in fear as she recounted the events she bared witness to and avoided the cold hard stare of her father who was seated right across from her. The hours ticked by slowly as she was dismissed from the stand and moved to a seat behind the DA.

In an hours time, the time came for the verdict to finally be read.

The judge spoke loudly. " The jury finds the defendant Valentine Morgenstern vs. The state of New York. Not guilty on the account of conspiring to commit murder. The jury also finds the defendant not guilty on the association of fraud due to insufficient evidence.

Annie shut her eyes tight as the pain welled up in her heart. This couldn't be happening.

"However the jury finds the defendant guilty on the act of committing battery and abuse against Ms. Fray. On that account, I am sentencing the defendant to four months in a maximum prison."

The gasp of the crowd was all that was needed. Apparently it pays to have to best slick corrupted lawyers in the state. Clary felt the pain bubble up to the surface. She had to get out of here. She couldn't be hear anymore. The courtroom went up in chaos.

She was just about to leave when a hard gripping hand grabbed her wrist. Valentine

He leaned down to whisper in her. "Wherever you go I will find you. You bettter run you little bitch, because when I get out here your dead."

Clary pulled her arm away. She turned and ran out the court room. She had no other choice. She had to run. There was no turning back. She had tried and failed. Now there was nothing left to do but run.

...

Author's Note : Please R & R and let me know what you think I would really appreciate some feedback thanks!


End file.
